The Kiss Of A Good Women Can Heal All Hurt
by Dream4ever5683
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha got into a fight and she left; now InuYasha has found another woman who can sense what he desires but she has some problems of her own. Inu X OC can they make everything work or will she turn out to be just another Kagome? M for later
1. Poor little Shippo where did you come fr

The Kiss Of A Good Women Can Heal All Hurt

By:MandyPinto90

Chapter 1 Poor little Shippo where did you come from?

Ashi opened her eyes and stretched enjoying the warm feeling of the sun on her bare skin. Two women came from behind a silk curtain and cover her nakedness with a robe before leading her to a pool of water surrounded by willow trees. Sheding the robe she steped into the water stoping when it reached her chest. She took the offered soap and began her morning's bath. There is a rustle in one of the trees and the two women waiting on the shore raise their bows to shoot whatever is making the noise.

Ashi raises a hand to tell them to wait and they lower the bows. Looking towards the tree she sees a pair of emerald eyes looking back at her. "Come out demon don't be afraid, my name is lady Ashi I am friend to the demons you have nothing to fear of me or my ladies." The owner of the emerald eyes tentatively jumps from the trees and lands on a rock near the base of one. It's clear in the way it holds its right arm that it's injured. Ashi looks over the tiny fox demon "what's your name little on?" the fox blushes "Shippo miss" Ashi smiles "good morn Shippo" she walks towards him and takes his injured arm in her hands. "Let's see if we can't heal that arm of yours shall we?" Ashi closes her eyes and a soft humming comes from her lips. Softly she kisses his arm and it glows a light blue. Opening her eyes she gently feels it up and down. "Very well done Shippo" She picks him up and cradles him in her arms. "Let us get you something to eat you look hungry and that arm won't heal right without rest." She thinks for a moment and when the women drape the silk robe over her again she leads the way to the small temple a few feet away. "I would dearly like to hear your story little Shippo if you would be willing to tell it over the morning meal?" Shippo nods and she places him back on the ground. "you must excuse me I will return shortly, Kisa will show you the way to the dining hall, feel free to begin without me" Ashi leaves him to one of her lady's and returns to her room to dress for the day.

When next Shippo sees her she is dressed in a simple kimono of un-dyed cotton. Her hair is pulled back in a complex work of knots the only sign that she is above the other ladies in the room. She takes her seat at the head of the table and everyone begins to eat. It is a simple meal made of bread water fried meat and eggs but Shippo eats as much as he can. "So tell me Shippo what happened that you ended up at my temple?" Shippo rips off another chunk of bread and swallows before speaking"

"I was traveling with my friends we were looking for something called the Shikon jewel shards when we came across this giant demon. InuYasha and the others tried to attack it but I'm to little to fight and one of the demons attacks hit my arm. The big demon started to run away so everyone chased it but I couldn't keep up and got lost. That's pretty much what happened miss thank you for fixing my arm"

Ashi smiled and pated him on the head. "You are most welcome little one, tell me more about your friends please I wish to know what they are like so we may help you find them" Shippo nods "Ok well there is InuYasha he's a half dog demon and a real mean he's always picking on me and punching me on the head" Ashi covers her mouth to hide a smile and signals for him to continue "there's Sango who's a demon hunter, she's very nice and Kilala her demon cat that she rides around on, Kilala has two tails and can turn big or small and oh yeah there's Miroku to he's a monk but not a very good one, he's got a wind tunnel in his hand that sucks anything up" Shippo thinks for a minute before adding heasently "There's also Kagome she's a human from the future Japan but we haven't seen her in a long time InuYasha yelled at her and she hasn't come back since."

Ashi nods knowingly "I see so your friends are a half demon dog two humans and a demon cat that changes size" She calls over two women dressed in identical black robes their hair pulled back in a single tail. "Tsuki Setsun would you be so kind as to survey the area around the temple and search for our young guests friends?" The two women bow "yes lady" and exit the room to do as told. Tsuki and Setsun are our best trackers it won't be much of a challenge for them to find humans instead of rabbits or deer" Ashi stands "I have work I must do Shippo you are welcome to join me or have free run of the temple whatever you wish." Shippo gets up "I'll stay with you miss" Ashi nods and leads the way back outside and to a garden at the back of the temple.

"This is where we grow most of the food we eat at the temple and head priestess or not we all divide the chores equally. Today is my day to harvest" She picks up a basket and straps it to her side, Shippo does the same with a much smaller basket. They spend the remainder of the morning gathering vegetables and when the sun is in the middle of the sky they retire to Ashi's room for a privet lunch. The women Kisa delivers two plates of fresh fruit and bread and a smile breaks out on Shippo's face "oh wow watermelon it's my favorite!" he takes a big bite and a small laugh escapes Ashi.

After lunch there is meditation with the rest of the women and lessons for the youngest (who are really girls, not women). During one of the lessons where Ashi was helping the younger girls learn how to read she was called outside where a women had a hawk perched on her arm. "Lady Ashi Tsuki and Setsun sent back there hawk they found our guests friends and are escorting them back to the temple, they also send word that one of them is injured, the female of the group Sango." Ashi nods "very well thank you Hibuki make sure to give our friend here an extra treat" she rubs the hawks head fondly and looks to Shippo "We have much to do before your friends arrive let's begin shall we?"

Ashi and Shippo find the cooks and have them prepare some special food and then with the help of a few of the other women to prepare a sick room for Sango and a room for the boys to sleep in. By the time there done its night fall and Ashi Shippo and a small group of others wait at the temple entrance for their new guests.

A/N: Well that's the end of chapter one I hope you enjoyed it (though I don't think it's that good myself). More stuff happens in the next few chapters that makes the story better so please read on, oh yeah and reviews are greatly appreciated so if you like the story or have an idea you would like me to add please feel free to let me know.


	2. Miroku’s not the only pervert, and GASP

The Kiss Of A Good Women Can Heal All Hurt

By:MandyPinto90

Chapter 2 Miroku's not the only pervert, and *GASP* InuYasha has a heart?!?!?

Ashi and Shippo didn't have long to wait because just as the moon was beginning to rise Tsuki and Setsun returned with Shippo's friends. Several women helped Sango off of Kilala and carried her to the sick room InuYasha and Miroku (Kilala having gone with Sango) follow Shippo to their room where dinner is waiting. "Lady Ashi is going to make Sango better she said when you get here to feed you and make sure everything was ok with your room." Shippo smiles proudly at having such an important job to do, which for some reason irritates InuYasha who promptly punches him on the head "You brat we were going crazy looking for you and you were over here with a bunch of beautiful women slacking off" Shippo starts to cry and Ashi walks through the door "I'm pleased to hear you think my girls are beautiful InuYasha however I must ask you not to bring violence into my temple" she kisses the top of Shippo's head and he stops crying so he can stick his tong out at InuYasha.

Ashi sits across from the boys Shippo in her lap. "Your friend Sango will be fine her injuries were far less then I first thought she should be fine in a few day your all welcome to stay here until then" Miroku takes her hand in his and looks deep into Ashi's eyes "That's most kind of you Lady and now I have one question for you will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Ashi looks at him shocked before InuYasha grabs the back of his shirt and throws him against the back of the wall. "Sorry about him Sango is normally here to stop him before he can make an ass out of himself."

Ashi smiles hiding a blush "I understand" she stands putting Shippo on the floor "If you need anything feel free to ask any of the women here." She leaves the boys alone to rest and returns to the pool to take her evening bath before prayers.

Her ladies help her remove her clothes and she sinks into the water grateful that's its warm after the sun shining on it all day. She sighs contently and a few minutes later sends her ladies away. She floats on her back enjoying the water and closing her eyes "you can come out now InuYasha my ladies are gone." InuYasha swings down and sits on one of the lower branches "How did you know I was there?" Not opening her eyes Ashi answers "I come from a long line of priestesses I can sense things including demonic auras, and whatever that is in your left pocket doesn't make it hard either. " she takes a deep breath and dives below the water. When she comes up InuYasha is on the ground holding out a small jar with several shining something's in it. "You can sense these?" Ashi nods brushing hair out of her face "Yes".

InuYasha grabs her shoulders "you have to come with us you're the only one besides Kagomi I've ever met that could sence the jewel shards!" Ashi pulls back causing him to fall in the water, When he comes up she smiles at him "I won't leave my home just because a handsome face asks me to InuYasha " InuYasha quickly turns around "Stupid human like I was asking" Ashi laughs a little and pulls InuYasha deeper into the water "InuYasha can I speak to you freely?" "whatever" Ashi turns him around so they are face to face "Your injured InuYasha" he tries to look away again "That's stupid no demon can hurt me" only to have Ashi grab his shoulders and stop him "Maybe no demon can, but that doesn't mean that a human cant InuYasha and you are injured don't try to tell me otherwise, it's my job to heal pain and pain is not only physical" she places one hand over the place where his heart is "Its…" she is cut off when InuYasha leans forward and presses his lips to hers. The kiss only lasts a moment but it's enough to draw the breath from her lungs and InuYasha uses that time to escape. "You talk too much" he jumps into the nearest tree right from the water and disappears.

Ashi slowly regains her senses and sinks into the water up to her nose. 'Oh my…'

Her ladies return shortly after and pretending as if nothing has happened she dresses in the silver and black gown of the head priestess and enters the temples' main room to begin the prayers. There are about 25 women living in the temple and its surrounding houses and the same number of girl children from the surrounding villages. Ashi notices that Miroku and Shippo are also in the crowd but ignoring it she begins the simple prayer to their patron goddess, Nala of the moon. When it ends one of the children stands before the crowd taking Ashi's place and begins a song thanking the goddess for their life style. It's a tradition at the temple for one child each night to do something to show what they learned while being here something Ashi started when she took over.

With the song done several of the women in groups of two gather the children from each village and escort them home. Ashi makes her way to Miroku and Shippo "I was pleased to see you at prayers you do me a great honor by respecting our ways" Miroku smiles "It was a wonderful prayer and song I'm glad we came" Ashi smiles and leads them to the room Sango is staying. Sango is sitting up bandages covering her from the chest down to where the blanket covers drinking what looks like clear broth. Miroku kneels by her "How are you feeling Sango" Sango smiles "Better, the Lady here said I will be fine in a few days as long as I take it easy." She smiles at Ashi "Thank you again Lady" Ashi kneels by her and takes her hands in her own "It's my pleasure Sango just make sure you get plenty of rest so your friends don't worry" She stands "I'll leave you alone with your friends now if you get lost on your way back one of the women who stand guard will show you the way good night all pleasant dreams"

Returning to her room she changes into a simple white shaft and lays down on her bed grateful of the breeze coming in from the open doors of her room. Moving to her side she looks out the doors at the star lit night. Just as she feels herself drifting off something catches her senses on the roof. Yawning she sits up "when my great grandmother was the head preiestis of this temple my mother long before I was born fell in love with a demon named Naiyu. He was a Lion demon and loved my mother very much, and though it was frowned upon my mother was soon with child." InuYasha lying on the roof snorts "Your no half breed, I would smell it on you". Ashi smiles "I never said I was you should let people finish before you jump to conclusions InuYasha. Now as I was saying they had a baby boy who they named Kubi and as you guessed he was half human half lion demon. Both his mother and his father loved him very much but the people of the nearest village were disgusted with the thought of a half breed living in there holy temple, so late one night they chased my mother and older brother from the temple and into the woods, her demon lover Naiyu they killed and it wasn't until two years later that she herself returned with me in hand. Shortly after that she died, I was raised by my grandmother until I was old enough to take over the temple on my own and have been here ever since."

InuYasha thinks for a minute "What happened to Kubi?" A tear slides from Ashi's face "No one knows my mother never said one word when she came back he could be anywhere." A few more tears fall and she closes her eyes to brush them away. When she opens her eyes she is shocked to see InuYasha sitting in front of her. "Why didn't you ever leave to go find him stupid girl it wouldn't be hard not if you can sense things" Ashi turns away from him "I… I can't" "Why the hell not your no prisoner here you could just walk away any time you wanted" More tears start to leak from Ashi's eyes "It's not that simple I have a responsibility to the girls here!" She covers her face with her hands and gasps when she feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her "Stop crying jeaz you can't take everything I say seriously ok I'm not good with the whole words crap" Ashi turns and snuggles her head into InuYasha chest "I'm sorry InuYasha I should have never told you that stupid story I don't know what even made me think of it" InuYasha pats her somewhat awkwardly "Yeah yeah just stop crying already" It takes a little bit for Ashi to stop crying and when InuYasha thinks she's done he notices that she's fallen asleep still in his arms. "Aw man stupid human" he looks down at her and a sheepish smile spreads on his face "she is pretty though" he sighs and leans against the wall shifting her to a better position and shutting his eyes.

A/N: There's chapter two for you, hope you enjoyed. ~~~You feel your mouse pulling you towards the review button, don't fight it my child, go with the flow and all that good crap lol ~~~


	3. A Day Of Rest And An Interesting Bath

The Kiss Of A Good Women Can Heal All Hurt

By:MandyPinto90

Chapter 3 A Day Of Rest And An Interesting Bath

The next morning Ashi opens her eyes to find herself still in the arms of InuYasha and the sun well in the sky. "Oh I over slept…" She crawls out of his arms and opens the door to the hall way. Kisa is standing there a knowing smile on her face. "we let you sleep in lady Ashi you never take a day off and you deserve it so the other girls are doing your chores today and Kira will do the prayer tonight so you have the whole day to … yourself" She smiles sheepishly and Ashi blushes "Nothing happened last night Kisa so wipe that charming smile from your face and go tell the other girls I said thank you. " Kisa nods and disappears down the hall. Returning to the room Ashi finds Inuyasha stretching "Are you done crying now?" She nods blushing "Good then got anything to eat around here I'm starving" Ashi nods again as soon as I get dressed I would be glad to make breakfast for you since everyone else has already eaten. "Fine fine whatever just hurry it up" He steps outside and leans against the wall. Quickly she dresses, this time is a blue cotton kimono the garment of relaxation at the temple and pulls a comb through her brownish red hair. She steps outside to find InuYasha holding a flower the exact color of her kimono "put it in you're hear it'll look … I don't know nice" He starts to walk away towards where he knows the dining area to be. Ashi blushes as she puts the flower behind her ear knowing that he must have been watching her dress to have gotten the color right and follows him.

After a quick breakfast Ashi went to see how the other girls were doing and InuYasha disappeared claiming he had something to do. Everyone was doing fine with their chores so Ashi found Shippo and Miroku and offered to take them on a tour of the temples lands. Miroku declined deciding to stay with sango instead but shippo jumped at the chance so he and Ashi picked out a horse and took a ride around the temples lands. When they returned it was almost time for the evening prayers so stabeling the horse they made there way to the main room.

Kira says the nights prayer and Ashi cant help but be moved by how beautiful the girl speaks. One of the younger girls then recites the creed of there temple and then everyone departs there way. Ashi returns to her room and when most others are asleep she gathers some things to take her nights bath. Sliping into the pool she sighs in contentment. "Inuyasha youhave been following me all day did you need something? " The dog demon growls and sits on a rock under the biggest willow tree. "If you know I was there why didn't you say anything?" Ashi shrugs "if it had bothered me it I would have but I just thought it was sweet that you wanted to make sure I was ok" Inuyasha huffs "That's not why I was following you!" Ashi smiles "Then why?" He shrugs "I don't know because I wanted to I guess." Smiling to herself Ashi dives and comes up right in front of him. "Take a bath with me Inuyasha its relaxing and you look like a little relaxation would do you some good." He looks away "What are you stupid I'm a boy it wouldn't be uh proper or something you're a priestess aren't you should you know that!"

Shaking her head Ashi begins to float on her back "Around here the sex's bath together all the time there's nothing sexual about it." "You're joking right?" She shakes her head and sinks below the water again. Coming up she sees Inuyasha slipping into the water. Taking his hand she leads him deeper in and swims around behind him. "there are points on the body where people collect tension one of the classes we teach the girls here is where they are and how to get rid of them." She starts to message right behind his ears and his eyes close half way in enjoyment. Smiling she starts to work on his shoulders and her hands slip under the water as she rubs the rest of his back stopping just above his ass. "That actually felt good" Ashi smiles and gives him a hug from behind taking advantage of the water to rest her head on his shoulders "Thank you." He wiggles away from her and turns "So now what?" Ashi shrugs and starts to float again "Just relax InuYasha you do know how to do that don't you?" she laughs until he swims under her and pulls her down in the deepest part of the pool. Laughing she kicks away and returns to the surface InuYasha follows and splashes her. That insures a water fight and when both stop to catch their breath InuYasha pulls her towards him and into a hug "You're a jerk you know that kid" Ashi smile "Your one to talk. Oh…" She blushes and pulls away as she feels something brush against her lower half. Inuyasha laughs "what you said its normal didn't you" Blushing Ashi turns away from him and starts to play with her hair "Yes but normally they don't get so ummm close…" Inuyasha gets an evil grin on his face and grabs her from behind pressing himself flat against her "Do they normally do this?" Ashi blushes deeper and shakes her head, though not a virgin she is still naive when it comes to sex and can't help but to slightly enjoy the feeling of him so near. "Inuyasha what…" she stops when he kisses her neck gently "You said I'm injured well maybe just maybe … I want you to fix me" He kisses her once more on her neck nipping gently and gaining a small gasp of shocked pleasure from her and then jumps out of the water grabbing his clothes and disappearing into a tree.

A/N: Chapter 3 written and posted. Good, bad, eh it's ok but you really need to put a smut scene in… tell me what you think


End file.
